Longing for Home
by lunarshores
Summary: Ace and Marco have been corresponding through letters for years now when suddenly the letters stop. After months of waiting for any sign Ace is alright, he shows up on Marco's doorstep unannounced. But how well can you get to know someone through letters alone?


**This is my very first smut, so concrit is most certainly appreciated! This is a continuation to chapter 7 in my drabble collection of Flaring Flames. **

**Thanks to imperialmint for betaing and kicking me to finish this and just being awesome. This story would probably not be written without her ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Marco,<strong>

**You might not hear from me for a while. Just thought I should let you know. Don't worry, I'll sort everything out ******** **soon. Your letters *************** ****mean a lot to me, but you shouldn't reply to this until you hear from me. With everything else, I'll be moving, so I wouldn't get them anyway. **

*******Your friend,**

**Ace**

Marco sighed as he finished reading the letter for maybe the thousandth time since he'd gotten it two months ago. It had arrived already wrinkled and smudged and had what Marco both hoped were and were not tear stains, depending on his mood. By this point, it was a wonder he could still make out the words. Marco had tried all of the tricks he found on the internet to figure out what was scratched out but to no avail.

He was pretty sure Ace had almost signed it with love, but that was all he got. Even that could just be wishful thinking. He took off his reading glasses, trying to focus on the news and put such thoughts aside. It didn't really help, since he had the letter memorized.

His family was starting to get worried about him. Thatch had told him the other day that he needed to get over Ace. After all, they'd never even met. He didn't even know what Ace looked like since they'd never gotten around to exchanging pictures. Marco smiled wistfully, remembering how mad he'd been at Izo when he'd signed Marco up for a random penpal. Now two years later, he was pining away for a man he'd never met, whom he had no way of contacting or even knowing for sure if he was alright. The letter sure didn't sound like everything was alright.

Ace wasn't too good at hiding his feelings, even through letters, so Marco had been certain he'd returned his feelings. Marco had been just about to insist that they meet each other when the final letter had arrived.

Marco huffed at his morose thoughts and threw the letter into the drawer where he kept all of Ace's letters, slamming it shut. It was too late to dwell on such things. He should just go to bed.

He'd just pulled off his shirt when the doorbell rang. Marco sighed in irritation. At this hour it had to be Thatch.

"Why can't that idiot ever make it to _his_ house when he's drunk? Mine is no closer..." Marco muttered to himself as he made his way to the door, not bothering to put on a shirt. He opened the door without looking.

"Damn it, Thatch! Go home when-" Marco cut off abruptly at the realization that young man on his doorstep was most definitely not Thatch. Disheveled black hair framed his freckled face, and piercing grey eyes stared at Marco warily. The black T-shirt he was wearing hugged his torso tightly, allowing Marco to clearly see his well defined abs. Despite Marco's earlier depression he couldn't help but notice how attractive he was.

"Um... Sorry to bother you so late, but is Marco here?" The man shifted his weight nervously from foot to foot, biting his lower lip. He adjusted the backpack slung over one shoulder, as he examined Marco curiously.

"I'm Marco, yoi. Can I help you?" The man's eyes widened, and he stood completely still for first time since Marco opened the door.

"M-Marco?" He dropped his backpack to the ground as he reached towards Marco then obviously thought better of the gesture. "It's Ace... I'm so sorr-"

Before he could finish the apology, Marco grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into his arms cutting off his exclamation of surprise by pressing their lips firmly together. He shouldn't he knew since he didn't know Ace's feelings, but he couldn't help himself. Ace was _here_.

His vague concerns were completely banished when Ace simply melted into him like all the tension of whatever had kept him busy these two months was completely gone, and his eyes fluttered closed. Marco couldn't bring himself to close his eyes just yet, wanting to burn the image of Ace into his mind.

Ace wrapped an arm around Marco's neck and slid his other hand teasingly down Marco's bare chest. Marco gasped as Ace passed lightly over his nipple, letting Ace slip his tongue into his mouth. Marco bit it lightly, making Ace groan before returning the gesture. The kiss deepened, both of them completely forgetting they were on his front stoop for anyone to see.

Marco let his hands wander down Ace's back, coming to rest on his hips, as their tongues continued to caresses each other. He pulled Ace tightly against him, relishing in the contact he'd been longing for for well over a year. Ace seemed to feel the same way, both hands clutched tightly in Marco' hair.

Eventually, they had to part for air. Marco rested his head in the crook of Ace's neck, content to just breathe in his scent. They panted heavily as a comfortable silence fell over them.

When he had caught his breath, Ace said, "We should probably go inside. The neighbors..." He slowly untangled himself from Marco and picked up his bag. "That is if you want me to. I could go. I don't want to bother you or anything."

Marco chuckled, feeling more relaxed than he had in months and grabbed Ace's wrist, dragging him inside before closing and locking the door.

"After that you still think I'm going to let you out of my sight? Especially, since you disappeared for months. Do you have any idea how worried I was?" He guided Ace to the couch and sat next to him, keeping his light hold on to Ace's wrist. He'd be happy if he never had to let go.

"I'm really sorry about that." Ace grinned at him sheepishly, then yawned.

"You can tell me about it in the morning, yoi." Marco smiled at him, unable to keep a grin from his face at Ace's sleepy expression. "For now, let's just go to bed."

Marco reluctantly released Ace's wrist, unable to stop the warmth from spreading in his chest when Ace subconsciously reached for Marco when he let go before pulling back his hand reluctantly. He rose and smiled at Ace.

"I'll go get the sheets, and we can make up the fold-up couch. Sorry, it's not the most comfortable, but the only other option is my bed, not that you'd be unwelcome." Marco mentally cursed himself and hastened to continue. "I meant just to sleep. Nothing else."

Ace stared up at him blankly, then broke out in a grin. "I wouldn't want to make more work for you. I have no problems sharing." Thankfully, he brushed over Marco's awkwardness as if it hadn't happened. Marco smiled at him gratefully, eyes still eagerly taking in the sight they'd been hungering for for so long.

He led Ace to the bedroom, but most of him was sure he'd wake up tomorrow to an empty bed, the dream of Ace having faded when the sun rose. He couldn't bring himself to to regret seeing Ace, even if it was only in his imagination, even though waking up would rip his heart out. Seeing him, even if he wasn't real, was worth the pain to Marco. He led Ace to the bathroom, pointing out the bedroom on the way.

Marco headed to the bedroom, figuring it would ease the awkwardness if he was already in bed and seemingly asleep. He was certain he couldn't sleep knowing Ace was one room over and shortly to slide in beside him. He changed into pajama pants and crawled under the covers. He left on the bedside light and closed his eyes, listening to the noises of someone else in the house, letting the presence of someone else in his home, _Ace_ in his home, wash over him.

Despite his certainty he'd never sleep as excited as he was that Ace was here, he was out like a light, relief and exhaustion from how little he'd slept lately combining to knock him out instantly.

* * *

><p>Ace drifted to awareness slowly, revealing in the warmth and comfort that surrounded him. He snuggled closer to the source of the warmth and sighed in contentment, letting the unfamiliar yet soothing scent wash over him.<p>

Wait, that meant that it couldn't possibly be Luffy he had wrapped himself around. The possessive arm thrown over him seemed far too heavy to be Luffy's, and the broad chest his hands rested on was most certainly not Luffy's. So he must be cuddled up with someone else. With a raging boner, no less. Well, that was awkward. Ace wondered idly if it made the situation better or worse that he could tell that he wasn't the only one with the not-so-little problem.

Ace froze as he recalled where he was and whom he was entangled with, causing Marco to murmur sleepily and run a soothing hand down his back. Ace forced himself to relax, hoping Marco would fall back asleep, so he could extract them from this rather awkward position before Marco woke up. He opened his eyes, relaxing when he saw Marco was still deeply asleep.

It was funny how often he'd craved this, craved being this close to Marco, and now that he finally had it, he needed to leave. He didn't know how Marco felt about this situation or him, though the kiss last night gave him some hope, so it was best to remove himself before Marco became aware of the situation. Besides he really needed a cold shower.

Ace tried to wiggle out of Marco's firm grip, which, sadly, only made him pull Ace all the closer. A frown appeared on Marco's face, wrinkling his brow.

"Ace, no. Don't go," Marco mumbled, voice thick with sleep. Ace's heart leapt at hearing his name called while Marco was still semiconscious, Marco's hold on him not slackening in the slightest. Dammit, even if he had been tempted to curl up close to Marco last night, he had started off way across the large bed, so how did this even happen?

Pulling away suddenly was obviously not going to get him free without Marco's notice. Ace looked up at Marco's still troubled face. There were no good options, but he decided to take a bit of a risk, since it was the only chance he had to work himself free without waking up Marco for sure. Ace hesitated, then lightly brushed his lips over Marco's.

"Shh... I'll be right back," he whispered. Marco's face cleared at the contact, and his hold on Ace was begrudgingly loosened. Ace slid free, heart pounding in his chest. He really, really needed that cold shower now.

He stood under the cold spray considering the events of the past twelve hours. He couldn't get over the fact that he was in Marco's house. Ace hadn't planned to go to Marco's house so soon. He was supposed to stay in a hotel last night, find a job and a place to live, and then write Marco with his new address, asking him to meet. But somehow, not twenty minutes after he'd gotten off of the train, he'd been ringing Marco's doorbell.

The desire to meet Marco had been too great to push it aside. Ace was readily willing to admit, if only to himself (though Luffy knew, he was sure), that he loved Marco and had for quite some time now. Ace sighed and started washing his hair with Marco's shampoo, shivering in the freezing water. At least it took care of his problem.

They'd been exchanging letters for so long now that Marco was a major part of Ace's life, and these last few months of no contact had been harder than he'd thought. Ace had told himself time and again that he'd be disappointed when he met the real Marco, that letters couldn't convey every part of a person, that real life Marco wouldn't be his Marco. So far though, he hadn't had enough time to compare the two.

One thing was for sure, he hadn't expected Marco to be so damn hot. Ace hadn't expected the near instant desire he had for Marco anymore than he had the mindblowing kiss that was their first greeting. He thankfully turned off the shower and dried off, pulling on his clothes quickly. Speculating about how Marco felt was useless. He'd just have to go and see for himself. Besides he smelled breakfast.

* * *

><p>Ace slunk in the kitchen, unable to put how he'd woken up out of his mind. He paused just inside, watching Marco at the stove, trying to connect the man in front of him with the one he'd come to love through letters. Ace smiled. He'd really missed the stability Marco had brought to his life in the months they'd been out of contact.<p>

"I hope wherever you've been hasn't affected your appetite because I made enough breakfast for a pack of starving beasts, yoi." Marco turned around and grinned at him. "Good morning, Ace." Ace smiled back, ignoring the butterflies fluttered in his stomach.

"Good morning, Marco. That sounds perfect. Thank you for breakfast," Ace stood staring at each other unbelievingly, Marco still holding a spatula in his hand. He cleared his throat and turned back to the stove.

"It's a bit surreal to finally meet, huh? I'm just so glad you're okay and here and..." Marco paused and ran his free hand through his still-sleep-mussed hair. "I..." He sighed and plated the eggs, hash brown, and sausage and turned to Ace, seemingly at a loss for words.

Ace chuckled. "Me too, Marco."

"So, what happened to you? I was so worried when I got your letter. It sounded pretty serious." Marco set a heaping plate in front of Ace and took the seat opposite him. Ace poured coffee from the pot on the table, automatically putting in a small splash of milk in Marco's. Marco watched him bemusedly. "It's strange to know each other so well but just have met. I like it."

Ace looked down at his plate, warmed by seeing his favorite breakfast foods, knowing Marco had made it especially for him. "It's really nice." He smiled at Marco and dug in. "This is amazing."

"Now about the last couple of months..." Marco said, and Ace sighed, setting his fork down.

"I'm really sorry about that. I should have phrased it better, so you wouldn't have worried."

"But there was something to worry about, wasn't there?' Ace hesitated but nodded. "I'd rather have known than not, yoi. Though it would have nice to know _what _exactly I should be concerned about." He mock glared at Ace, who chuckled and resumed eating.

"Well, you know how I was working in Makino's bar?" Marco nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "This cop used to come by a lot, Akainu. He's a nasty fellow, quite a piece of work and some of the conversations he had with various people in the bar were... less than legal." Ace met Marco's eyes, shivering at the cold, hard expression he saw. It struck Ace as strange; though he knew Marco was very protective when it came to his large family, had he never dared hope it applied to him as well.

"Did he hurt you?" Ace didn't miss the threat of violence underlying the simple question, and he laughed, hoping to soothe Marco.

"No, nothing like that." Ace shoveled more of the delicious scrambled eggs in his mouth. "Well, he might have if he'd had a chance," Ace said then reached across the table to cover Marco's hand with his own briefly when Marco froze and took a deep breath.

"Long story short, he got arrested, and I was the major witness against him. So, since he was out on bail and had all sorts of nasty friends I had to lay low with the police for a while until they threw the bastard in jail. That's all." Ace poured himself another cup of coffee, his plate all but licked clean.

"That's all?! Ace, even if he's convicted, he could still come after you someday, yoi. You can't just brush this off, yoi. It isn't like one of your little pranks." Marco set his cup down firmly, glaring at Ace.

Ace held back a chuckle, sure it would only make Marco angier. "Well, that's kind of why I am here." Marco blinked, and his eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"They recommended that I move away from town and do the whole name change, identity erase thing." Ace waved his hand lazily. "But of course since Luffy, Sabo, and Gramps are too stubborn to do it with me, it would be pointless. So I decided just to move."

"And that has nothing to do with your own stubbornness," Marco said dryly. Ace laughed.

"Of course not. Anyway, so I decided to move here, since you were here anyway, so at least I'd know someone." Ace's eyes widened. "Not that I expect you to do anything or want to see me all the time, but just you know, I thought-"

Marco leaned over the table and stopped Ace by putting a finger over his lips. Ace's heart raced as he stared into Marco's warm blue eyes. The moment stretched, and Ace found himself holding his breath as if he were waiting for something.

He watched closely as Marco sighed and settled back in his seat. Ace cursed his dissatisfaction that was all that happened, lips still burning from Marco's brief touch.

"So you'll be living here? That's wonderful, yoi.I had been about to suggest we meet anyway before you dropped off the face of the planet, but it'll be even better if you live so close, and we can see each other all the time." Ace matched Marco's smile, beaming at him across the table.

"I consider us to be very close friends if nothing else. You don't have to worry about imposing on me or anything ridiculous like that."

"Oh, right." Ace forced himself to keep his smile in place. He knew he shouldn't assume anything, even with the kiss yesterday. Marco was gay, he'd told him that more than a year ago, but that didn't mean he would be interested in someone almost half his age. He would want someone more mature, someone less impulsive, than Ace. After all, that was part of what drew Ace so strongly to Marco. Marco deserved someone better than him.

Ace hoped he hid his disappointment well enough to keep it from Marco, though he knew Marco was observant enough to see through it if he had a chance. He hurriedly said, "So, do you know a reasonable hotel I could stay at while I look for a place?"

Marco swatted at his head, ignoring Ace's scowl. "Were you not listening? You'll stay here, of course, yoi. On the couch if sharing the bed bothers you."

"But-"

"No, you belong here with me. I won't hear any arguments, yoi." Ace gave in with a weak smile.

"Okay, but it you ever get tired of me..."

"I couldn't. That's a promise. Now, since it's Saturday, and I don't have to work, what do you say to some sightseeing?"

* * *

><p>Marco sighed and set down the contracts he'd been working on. The clock showed that he only had five minutes before Thatch would be by with lunch, so he might as well put everything away. Thatch brought him lunch from the restaurant maybe once a week, so they could catch up even on the busier weeks. Marco knew he'd been particularly scarce lately, so he wanted to be prepared when Thatch came by.<p>

The last three weeks had been some of the happiest of Marco's life . He couldn't spend as much time with Ace as he'd wanted to since he'd had to work. Still, he'd taken some of his long overdue vacation days off after the first weekend, and they'd wandered aimlessly around the city, Ace dragging Marco with him to whatever looked most interesting.

They'd stopped in tiny cafes that Marco had never known existed despite living there for his whole life for snacks, walked down almost every street, talking and laughing. Marco couldn't remember having so much fun just wandering around aimlessly before. Ace made everything fun. They'd stopped by Thatch's restaurant for lunch, and he'd seen the warning in Thatch's eyes that he shouldn't get too attached, that he shouldn't hope for something so unlikely. There were also the endless pedophile jokes whenever Ace was out of earshot.

Marco just rolled his eyes and watched as Ace effortlessly charmed Thatch. Like Thatch hadn't warned him not to get too deep so many times before when they'd just been writing letters. There wasn't much stopping it, especially now that they lived together for however brief a time.

Marco's heart clenched at the thought that Ace would leave soon. They'd not shared a bed since the first night, but having him there at all was really all Marco could hope for. Of course, Ace was not exactly the image he'd built up of him all of these years, but they'd told each other almost everything from the last two years and even before. While it took some adjustment, Marco was confident in saying he was truly in love with Ace, irritating quirks and all.

Before he could dwell on it too much, Thatch came in with a flourish.

"I have come bearing deliciousness." He closed the door to Marco's office none too gently. "How are things in the law business? Help many kids get adopted today?"

"It's been no more than normal, yoi. And are you incapable of closing the door like a normal person?" Marco said out of habit, knowing it would make no difference. Thatch laughed and looked around the bland office.

"Boy, am I glad you took over the family business from Pops. You couldn't get me to willingly stuff myself in a suit and act serious and stuff." Thatch glanced over Marco's outfit. "Your reading glasses make you look like a grandpa." Thatch snickered. "You'd better not let Ace see you in those."

Marco snatched his glasses off and glared at Thatch, who just kept laughing as he started unpacking lunch, some sort of grilled cheese sandwiches and a hearty-looking vegetable soup. It smelled heavenly, and he started as soon as Thatch had settled.

They bickered and traded news, and Marco's lunch hour flew by quickly as it always did when Thatch stopped by. Thatch packed up reluctantly and moved to the door.

"Well, I'll see you lat-" He turned back toward Marco. "Ace is still looking for a job, right?" Marco nodded, heart sinking. "We need a new night waiter, and I think he'd be good. Plus it will fit into his class schedule when he starts school up again.

Marco said, "I'll be sure to pass that along, yoi." Thatch grinned, and Marco tried his best to copy it as Thatch left. It took him more time than he was proud of to stop staring blankly at the wall and get back to work.

* * *

><p>Ace closed his laptop with a bit more force than necessary, glaring at it resentfully. Three weeks, and he'd still had no luck finding either a job or an apartment that he could afford and was still close enough to the university. He wanted to show Marco that he could be self sufficient, that he was not some irresponsible freeloader, content to live off of Marco's generosity.<p>

Ace stared blankly out the window at the peaceful street below and sighed. He'd gotten a call from Luffy and Sabo today, and while they cheered him up, he now felt more than a little homesick. Besides Sabo had teased him mercilessly about not making any progress with Marco. Ace had tried to insist that that was not why he moved, but not even Luffy believed that. It was all a bit disheartening.

The slowly darkening sky shook him out of his fugue, reminding him that Marco would be home soon. Ace checked the time on his phone, fiddling with it as he watched the sun set for good. He sighed once again. He ought to start dinner. It was the least he could do, after all Marco had done for him. Ace wasn't a great cook, but he could manage something simple like spaghetti and a salad.

He'd just finished the meat sauce and brought it to a simmer, enjoying the rich smell as he turned to add the pasta to the almost-boiling water. Almost counted when he was this hungry, right? Marco opened the door just in time to prevent him from testing the instructions, and he quickly set the box down and turned to greet Marco with a grin.

Marco glanced around the messy kitchen and chuckled. "You really need to learn how to clean up as you go, yoi." Ace's grin faded.

"Well, sorry that I'm not perfect!" Ace turned back to the stove to hid his scowl and slid the spaghetti in the now-bubbling water. He glanced back to catch Marco's taken aback expression, cursing himself already for snapping. Marco frowned.

"I didn't mean anything badly by it," he said, grabbing the salad and vegetables from the fridge and slamming it shut, the noise thundering in the silent apartment.

Ace smiled weakly, trying and failing to catch Marco's eyes. "I know. I'm really sorry. I'm just frustrated now with everything, but I shouldn't take it out on you."

Marco still didn't look at him, though he smiled brittley in Ace's general direction. "It's okay. I understand. We all have bad days." Ace couldn't bring himself to cut through the sullen tension that hung in the air, but that smile, a fake mockery of Marco's usual gentle smile, ripped through his heart like a tornado. They made the salad together, and Marco set the table while Ace strained the pasta, neither daring to break the smothering silence that hung over them.

Marco cleared his throat after they'd sat down to the meal. Ace glanced up from his plate to find that Marco was toying almost nervously with his salad. He exhaled slowly, wondering what would cause so much hesitation in Marco of all people.

"Thatch wants to give you a job in his restaurant as a waiter. You should drop by tomorrow and see if you're interested. He said it will work out well with classes and such," Marco said.

Ace set down his fork with a clatter.

"I'm not your charity case, Marco. I don't need you to hold my hand and get me a job." Ace scowled at Marco across the table.

"I had nothing to do with it, yoi. I'm just the messenger." Marco gave up on the pretense of eating entirely. "I could do without the attitude, thank you very much."

"Attitude? Is that what you think this is? I'm tired of you treating me like I'm helpless. I'm a responsible adult, and I'll clean the damn kitchen after I cook if I feel like it. I'm sorry if that offends your sensibilities." Ace stood up and started pacing, trying to relieve some of his tangled feelings.

"I'm sorry my 'sensibilities' come as a shock to you, but I sure didn't learn that you leave your shirts freaking everywhere from a bunch of letters either. Some things you just have to deal with. Stop acting like a spoiled child, and maybe I'll stop treating you like one." Ace was certain all of the blood drained out of his face.

"Maybe I will take Thatch up on that job if only so I can get out of here sooner," Ace said, crossing his arms over his chest protectively.

"You know where the door is, yoi," Marco snapped, and Ace's eyes widened in shock. The silence weighed down heavily in the room where they'd laughed together so much.

"Fine, if that's what you want." Ace grabbed his bag from the couch and stalked over to the door. "Thanks for everything," he whispered as he slid out of the apartment, his dinner still untouched and Marco still frozen in place.

* * *

><p>Marco gave in and buried his head in his arms on his desk. He shouldn't have even bothered to come into work today; it wasn't like he was getting anything done. There was a meeting with a client in less than an hour though, and he needed to be sharp for it somehow. Maybe he could just get sick. A knock sounded on his door, but he didn't bother to lift his head as the door was cautiously opened.<p>

"For the last time, I do not want to talk about it. Go away, yoi," Marco mumbled into his elbow.

"I understand, and I'll leave in a second, but I really have to say sorry before I do." Marco's head snapped up at the sound of Ace's voice, his heart pounding a mile a minute. Ace looked a bit disheveled but otherwise fine.

"Ace?" Before Ace could respond, Marco was up and around the desk. He pulled Ace into his arms, clutching at him like he was drowning, and inhaled the comforting scent as he buried his face in Ace's hair. Ace tensed up at his sudden movement but relaxed into his embrace almost immediately, and Marco felt like he could breathe properly for the first time since Ace had walked out his door.

"I'm sorry, Marco." Ace tucked his nose into the crook of Marco's neck and clung to him. Marco could feel the heat of Ace's hands burning through his suit jacket as they pulled each other impossibly close.

"I'm sorry too. I get a bit unreasonable when I think of you leaving, yoi," Marco said, "And you seemed so eager to do just that."

Ace raised his head a bit, making Marco's head swim as he stared into Marco's eyes and smiled. "I just don't want to you to think I'm immature or not able to take care of myself. That's the only reason I seem so eager to leave." Marco chuckled and brushed his thumb lightly over Ace's cheekbone, eliciting a subtle shiver.

"You never have to worry about that. Never."

"Good." Ace smirked. "So you don't want me to leave, huh?"

"Of course not. I love you, so thinking about you leaving one day is not exactly my favorite thing, yoi," Marco said evenly, enjoying watching Ace's smirk melt into shock. He hadn't meant to say that out loud, certainly not yet, but he couldn't bring himself to regret it. Especially not when, instead of pulling away like he'd dreaded, Ace chose to close the slight distance between their lips.

Marco let a muffled noise of surprise out but melted into the kiss as easily as Ace had returned his hug earlier. He slid his hands up Ace's back slowly, letting them tangle in Ace's hair, tilting his head to the side slightly for better access. The kiss deepened as Ace traced his tongue across Marco's lips, hands finding their way under Marco's jacket as if desperate for more contact.

It was somehow nothing like their first kiss, though the heat was as present as ever. He truly loved Ace now, not some figment of his imagination that he'd built up around the letters he'd gotten from a stranger. Marco had always known there was a difference, but now, with Ace plastered against him as their tongues entangled, now he truly knew the difference. Marco felt like he was flying, sure that Ace wouldn't tease him, that this was his way of responding.

Sure that Ace wouldn't be leaving him again.

Marco sucked on Ace's tongue, lightly grazing it with his teeth, thrilled at the moan he pulled from Ace at the action. Ace's hands had somehow made their way under Marco's shirt, driving Marco crazy with their light, teasing caresses. Marco growled as Ace barely brushed his nipples, feeling Ace's smirk against his lips at the sound. He slid a leg between Ace's own, unbalancing him enough when he brushed lightly against Ace's obvious erection to get him on Marco's desk.

Ace broke the kiss, gasping for air as he groaned at the brief friction.

"Marco-" Ace moaning out his name in between pants was Marco's new favorite noise. "I-"

Marco's lips latched on to Ace's collarbone, sucking hard enough to mark him, coaxing out another moan, before soothing the reddened skin with gentle kisses. Ace clutched desperately at the edge of the desk, and Marco teasingly traced his fingers at the hemline of Ace's shirt.

"I love you too, Marco," Ace finally managed to gasp out. Marco stilled, pausing to take in the sight of Ace spread out on his desk, flushed and panting for him. He'd hoped and longed to hear that from Ace for so long. His heart soared as he took Ace's lips in a bruising kiss, relief and triumph mixing with love and desire until he spun with the heady rush of emotions and Ace. Always Ace.

Marco pinched Ace's nipple, smirking as Ace shuddered beneath him, hips pushing forward, so Marco could feel just how hard he was. He couldn't get enough of seeing Ace come undone under his hands.

Marco gasped and broke the kiss when a hand suddenly appeared on his cock. "Ace..." When had Ace had time to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants without him noticing? Marco gritted his teeth, fighting back a moan as Ace slowly ran his hand down to the head, the tip of his thumb spreading the precome he found there. His nail lightly trailed across the tip, and Marco couldn't keep himself from gasping out Ace's name, shivering at the sensation.

He rocked forward into the touch, making Ace chuckle at the motion. "Someone's eager, huh?" Marco kissed down Ace's throat and cupped his erection through his jeans, groaning when Ace tightened his grip and pressed into Marco's hand.

A knock sounded on the door, and they froze, staring at each other blankly.

"Your client's almost here, Marco." The muffled voice of the firm's accountant came through the door. They hurriedly flew apart, and Marco cursed himself. How could he get so carried away at work of all places? Ace still sat on his desk, half-heartedly trying to fix his clothes, all rumpled and flushed. Right.

"Ace..." Ace just grinned up at him with lips still swollen and hair mussed.

"We can continue this when you get home." Marco felt warmth spread through him when Ace said home and couldn't stop a smile from escaping despite his frustration. Ace stood up and pecked Marco on the lips, then grinned slyly up at him. He leaned in to whisper in Marco's ear. "I can't wait until we're somewhere a bit more private, and I can finally have you pounding me into the mattress like I've dreamed of for weeks- well, months really."

Marco gaped at him, thoughts that he had just almost caught once again scattering at the simple words. Ace withdrew, taking a step back, and Marco almost shivered at the loss of his warmth. Ace walked to the door and shot a cheeky smile back at Marco before leaving with as little fuss as he'd entered.

As the door clicked shut, Marco groaned and returned to his chair, returning to his previous position, head on arms, desperately watching the minutes tick by ever so slowly. At least this time he had something to look forward to when he got home. He tried to drag his thought from whether Ace would patiently wait for his return or if he'd get started without him so to speak. He ought to go over the contracts for the clients before they came in.

This was the longest day ever.

* * *

><p>Ace surveyed the scene he had set critically. He'd picked up some candles on the way back but now that they were lit and the other lights were off, he was starting to feel like he'd done too much. Marco and he weren't exactly the most romantic couple. Still Marco would be home soon, and it would be a waste to pick them all back up.<p>

He adjusted them, fiddling with them to make it look less overdone, not even attempting to control his grin as he thought back on the scene in Marco's office. The hours in between had dragged, but Marco should be home now any minute. Ace would have thought he'd have been nervous, but he believed Marco's confession, and, knowing Marco, Ace knew he was fully committed to this relationship.

Though there was no way he'd be leaving Marco's apartment now, not with how haunted Marco had looked today. He'd stopped by Thatch's restaurant after calming down a bit to ask about the job. They'd just worked out the details when Thatch had caught sight of the hickey Marco had left on his collarbone. He'd turned stoney eyes to Ace, the jovial expression fading instantly, and firmly told him he needed to move out, that he wouldn't let Ace torture his brother with false hope like this.

Ace had managed not to laugh as he pulled the collar of his shirt down enough so that he could the entirety of the still darkening mark. He'd grinned wickedly up at Thatch and informed him that his brother got a bit possessive in bed, using great and mostly fictional detail. Ace chuckled at the memory of the traumatized expression on Thatch's face as he had left. He'd recover. Eventually.

The click of the lock jolted Ace out of his thoughts, and he spun frantically from the candles to the bed. Shit, he was supposed to be posed or something, right? He probably shouldn't have clothes on either. Anticipation flooded him as he settled awkwardly in _their_ bed, hoping Marco wouldn't be too fussy. He strained his ears for sounds that Marco was headed to the bedroom and frowned when he heard only silence.

He got up and headed to the door of the bedroom, confusion and fear that he'd done something wrong knotting his gut. Ace crept out into the dark apartment, pausing when he kept a glimpse of a shadow on the couch.

"Marco? What are you doing?" Marco's head shot up at Ace's whispered question, and Ace could make out his wide eyed expression even in the dim light from the electronics.

"Ace?" Marco's voice sounded choked, almost as if he were holding back tears. Ace looked around the dark apartment in sudden comprehension. Marco had thought he hadn't come back home. He was such an idiot. Stupid romantic candles.

"Welcome home, Marco," Ace said brightly and tackled Marco so he was laying on top of him on the couch, hands already wandering to trace every contour of Marco's chest through his dress shirt. "I missed you. How was work?"

Marco's chuckle warmed Ace to his toes. "I missed you too, yoi." His voice was almost back to normal, and Ace breathed an internal sigh of relief, still kicking himself for being so careless. Marco wrapped his arms around Ace's back and let out an uneven breath. "It was a long, long day."

"Oh, maybe we should get you to bed then." Ace kissed him lightly on the mouth, teasingly pulling away before Marco could deepen the kiss and dropping light kisses on his cheeks, his forehead, his jaw. His hands slowly working away at the ridiculous number of buttons on Marco's shirt. Marco growled when Ace just brushed past his lips again, one hand snaking up to entangle in his hair, forcing Ace to kiss him properly.

Ace snickered and opened immediately to let Marco slide his tongue against his when Marco bit his lower lip warningly. He finally finished unbuttoning Marco's damn shirt, and he eased it off, Marco sitting them upright on the couch. Ace shifted so he was straddling Marco's lap, and Marco broke the kiss to help Ace out of his shirt as well. Ace moaned and leaned his head back as Marco simultaneously brushed his nipple and grazed his teeth down the side of his neck.

He dug his nails into Marco's back and ground down onto Marco's erection, Marco's mouth leaving hot trails down his throat and chest to lavish attention on his neglected nipple. Ace cried out Marco's name, lost in the sensations bombarding him. Being here like this with Marco was more than he had ever dreamt.

"Wait, Marco," Ace panted out, "The candles. We need to-" A gasp escaped him as Marco rocked his hips up, sending pleasure shooting through Ace. "Bedroom."

"Candles, yoi?" Ace was glad that at least Marco was breathing raggedly as well. "Whatever. The lube's in there anyway."

Somehow they managed to make it to the bedroom, stripping off the rest of their clothes on the way, in a haze of heady kisses and languid caresses.

Marco paused in the doorway, breaking the kiss to look around at Ace's handiwork. "Candles, indeed." Marco urged Ace to the bed as he dug out lube and condoms from the bedside drawer. He turned back to the bed and halted, pausing to stare at Ace spread out on his bed in the candlelight. Ace shuddered as the hungry gaze caressed him, feeling the intensity build between them as Marco slowly made his way over to the bed. He let his eyes wander over Marco, watching the play of the light over Marco's rippling muscles, before settling his gaze on his fully erect dick. Ace swallowed hard and squirmed a little on the bed, Marco's eyes glued to his every move.

Ace blinked when Marco went the the bottom of the bed, gasping when Marco started to slowly kiss his way up Ace's legs, one lingering kiss at a time, pausing to give particular attention to any place that got a reaction he liked. Ace was going mad by the time Marco had made it up to his thighs, writhing when Marco sucked the sensitive skin hard enough to leave a mark. Ace clenched his hand in the sheets, gasping for air. He didn't know how Marco could tease so much, especially after their little tryst in the office, but he couldn't take much more.

"Marco..." Ace managed, "Marco, please." Marco chuckled, grabbing his hips with both hands and meeting his eyes. What little breath Ace still had was taken away by the depth of emotion swirling in Marco's gaze. His cock throbbed almost painfully, and Marco smirked at him, licking his lips.

That was the only warning Ace got before Marco's mouth engulfed the tip of his cock. Ace shouted at the sudden desperately needed contact. His hips jerked up, but Marco held him steady, tongue swirling around the head of Ace's dick, before he took more of it in, moaning at the strangled gasp Ace made. The vibrations sent waves of pleasure spearing through Ace, and he groaned, fighting to keep his hands where they were and not shove Marco down on him. He was going to come embarrassingly fast, but as Marco started sucking, bobbing his head in rhythm, Ace couldn't bring himself to care. One of Marco's hands released Ace's hips and started fondling his balls.

The sensations quickly became too much, and Ace had just enough presence of mind left to release the sheets and tug gently on Marco's hair to warn him. Ace cursed when Marco just chuckled around his dick and increased his speed, coming with Marco's name on his lips, watching through hazy eyes as Marco swallowed it all. He released Ace with an obscene popping noise, licking the last of the come off of his lips.

Ace was about to protest when Marco moved away but stopped when he saw Marco coating his fingers in lube. The first one slid in easily as Marco kissed Ace desperately. Marco groaned when Ace rocked his hips demandingly, wanting more, and added another finger. Ace closed his eyes and dug his nails into Marco's shoulders when, in the process of stretching him Marco brushed up against his prostate.

Another finger soon joined the others, and Ace opened his eyes and grabbed the lube and a condom, slipping the condom on as quickly as possible and covering Marco's cock liberally in lube. A shudder wracked Marco as he finally got some needed friction. Ace held back his instinctive protest when Marco withdrew his fingers, watching Marco's strained face as he slowly entered Ace. Ace smirked at him, though Marco was in no state to notice, and rolled them over suddenly, seating Marco in him fully. They both moaned at the sensation, and Ace started moving as soon they'd had a chance to adjust.

Ace felt a thrill of triumph when Marco moaned his name desperately when he rose up until they were almost separated and slammed himself back down. He starting riding Marco in earnest delighting in every small sound he managed to wring from Marco and shifted slightly searching for just the right angle. He lost his rhythm when he found it, faltering briefly, overcome with pleasure, but Marco gripped his hips and thrust up again.

They picked up speed, and Ace could tell Marco was close and reached down to jerk himself off, already completely hard. Marco forced their lips together in a searing but sloppy kiss, one hand joining Ace's. Ace gasped when Marco stiffened, breaking the kiss in time to hear his name once more, and he felt the warm burst as Marco's come filled him. He buried his in the crook of Marco's neck, riding out Marco's aftershocks, and came quickly after, Marco's hand taking him over the edge.

Ace collapsed onto of Marco, relishing in the smells of Marco and sex and the feel of Marco still inside him.

They lay there unmoving for quite some time. Ace felt like he would be content to listen to Marco's heartbeat forever, but eventually, he shifted up to meet Marco's lazy gaze. Marco brushed a hand possessively down his back, and Ace hummed in pleasure.

"Well, that was worth the wait," Ace said, and Marco chuckled and brushed a thumb along Ace's jaw, cupping his face and pulling him up for a slow kiss.

"It was," Marco said, smiling gently, "What do you say to rustling you up some dinner and then round two?" Ace felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"Dinner is important, okay. You need it too." Marco laughed, and they untangled from each other reluctantly. They got up and headed to the door, Marco disposing of the used condom on the way.

"I actually picked up food at Thatch's. You know, so we wouldn't have to worry about it." Ace pouted at Marco, who had burst into new fits of laughter. Still, his determination to sulk melted away, the sight of Marco so happy and carefree winning out over pride.

"I love you, Marco." Marco smiled back at Ace as he dug through the fridge bucknaked.

"I love you too." Marco withdrew from the fridge. "Ace, there's nothing in here. Are you sure you brought it home?"

"Maybe I left it at Thatch's?" Ace frowned. A knock sounded on the door. Marco sighed and went back to the bedroom for clothes.

"Check who it is for me? You can duck behind the couch or something if I have to answer," Marco said, and Ace nodded, heading to the door and looking out, Thatch stood on the front stoop, takeout boxes in hand. Ace grinned to himself.

"It's just Thatch," he called back to Marco.

"Oh, good." Marco came out of the room in boxers and threw some to Ace. "Real clothes are too much trouble right now." Ace snickered to himself and slid on the boxers, as Thatch knocked again impatiently. Marco opened the door.

"It's about time. After I came all the way over here because Ace just had to leave..." Thatch trailed off, as he noticed the clothes all over the floor and their state of undress and obviously dishevelment. His eyes settled on the now purple mark on Ace's collarbone and widened in horror. He shoved the food in Ace's direction blushing to the tips of his ears.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I'm so sorry. I'll just be going now. I have to... something. I have to go somewhere. Now. Bye Marco, Ace. Carry on. Or not. I don't want to know. Just bye. Be safe."

With that Thatch left, leaving Marco blinking at the empty doorway in shock. Marco closed the door and turned to Ace, who busied himself warming up the food and trying to contain his laughter.

"I don't want to know, do I?" Marco asked.

"Probably not." Ace grinned at Marco as he took the tacos out of the microwave. "We can try some of it out after dinner though, if you really want."

* * *

><p>Marco's alarm went off as usual the next morning. Luckily, he managed to turn it off without disturbing Ace, who was sleeping peacefully sprawled half on top of him. Marco smiled and brushed Ace's hair out of his face, as Ace snuggled even closer in his sleep, mumbling Marco's name.<p>

He knew it was cliche, but his heart felt so full as he watched Ace breathe in the morning light. They hadn't gotten much sleep last night, but Marco had never felt so well rested. There was something about the comfort of feeling Ace's constant warmth next to him that soothed him like nothing else

Marco glanced at the clock and gave himself five more minutes to reveal in love while mentally planning how to escape without waking Ace. When his time was up, he shifted, sliding out from underneath Ace and getting out of bed. He got ready silently, unable to prevent himself from glancing back to the bed where Ace lied, moving in his sleep now that Marco had left.

The morning light slanted over the bed, spotlighting Ace. Marco stopped by the bed before he left, leaning down to brush Ace's lips with his, hoping to soothe the frown from Ace's face, unconsciously mirroring Ace's action from weeks ago. He left the house with no worries for the first time in months.

Ace was home now, and there was nothing to worry about.


End file.
